


My Love

by Seungshui



Series: Seungcheol's series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dominant Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungshui/pseuds/Seungshui
Summary: { Royal AU } { Modern AU }The youngest prince of Korea finds himself in a dilemma when he's faced with someone from his past- a sarcastic, savage and cold servant- who somehow looks like his supposedly deceased lover.- Hao.Meanwhile.. Jun is trying his best to bring the Prince out of his sudden slumping moment.Introducing....Minghao as Seungcheol's Lover / ServantJun as Seungcheol's best friend aka lover { Later on }Seungcheol as prince and lover of two..





	1. Introduction to Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is only Seungcheol x Jun and Seungcheol x Minghao..
> 
> So like the two Chinese male's won't be loving each other..they only love Seungcheol..
> 
> Bottom! SEUNGCHEOL! 
> 
> Thank you!

_**Choi Seungcheol**_ , a supposedly normal boy unless you actually know about him. He's the Youngest Prince of Korea, a modern nation. Being loved by everyone this male has no haters.. except one.

Age : 20

Likes : Soft things, Cute things, Bright colours, cuddles and kisses, sweet things.

Dislikes : Spicy food, huge heights, talking loudly, yelling at him.

\- **Is a total sweetheart.**

**\- Is kind.. ask anyone..!!**

**\- Smol for his height..**

**\- Shorter than Jun and Minghao.**

**\- Loves to cuddle with Jun.**

**\- Cries easily.. Sensitive.**

**\- Cute Bottom.**

* * *

_**Xu Minghao ,**_ the one and only person who dislikes Seungcheol, is from China and likes to Diss the elder male. He thinks that the youngest prince is faking his personality. Works at Seungcheol's mansion.

Age : 19

\- **Sarcastic**

**\- Cold**

**\- Rude af**

**\- Doesn't like Seungcheol**

**\- Hates bright people**

**\- Loves animals.**

**\- Hates Jun.**

**\- Dominant Top.**

* * *

_**Wen Junhui,**_ best friend of Prince Seungcheol and secretly loves his best friend, he's from China but moved to Korea since an early age. Dislikes Minghao.

Age : 19

\- **Hates Minghao.**

**\- Loves Seungcheol.**

**\- Appears to be cold and distant.**

**\- Rarely smiles.**

**\- Likes to read and is knowledgable.**

**\- Doesn't talk much.. { Quiet }**

**\- Likes to cuddle with Seungcheol.**

**\- Dominant Top.**

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is sick-- some cuddles and soft moments between Jun and him.
> 
> Cheol meets Minghao..

The clouds turned grey as it began to rumble and a loud thundering sound boomed through the sky, the people all gasped as it started to pour down.

" Cheol.. can you like stop? " The Chinese male grumbled as he eyed his best friend tearing up, biting down on his lip to stop the sobs from whimpering out.

His bottom lip wobbled as he clutched on the younger's plain white shirt tightly, trying his best to hold back the tears- some of them spilled anyway. Jun sighed as he hugged the elder tightly close to himself, tucking the elder's head under his chin while laying down on the soft comfortable king sized bed.

Jun didn't say anything as he cuddled the elder close to himself listening to the quiet sobs the elder let out. Jun hated himself for not being able to calm the elder down.

" Cheol it's been a whole year now " Jun whispered patting the elder's head sideways- close to his chest.

" I-It..w-was..a-a-a..r-rainy..d-d-ay.." Seungcheol managed to speak out before going back into the younger's lean chest, his hands tucked in between their stomachs.

Jun knew what the elder was talking about. His lover, _Hao,_ died on a rainy day, right in front of Seungcheol. It still dreads him up until today..and it's already been a year since then.

" Cheol come on. You need to rest " Jun whispered softly, pulling away and laying the elder on the bed as he sat beside him. The flushed look on the elder was enough for the younger to know that the fever had increased again.

He made sure that the elder's head was rested comfortably on the pillow and caressed his soft black hair, he heard the cute little whine that escaped from the elder's mouth which made him chuckle.

" Prince Jun " About 5-6 maids and servants bowed as they entered the huge and magnificent room of the youngest prince of their country.

Jun looked at them as if inspecting each and everyone of them for any kind of threat. He slowly wiped the elder's tears and pulled the blankets up until his chin. After making sure that the elder was comfortable, he stood up and let the maids and servants change the elder's wet cloth. 

The youngest prince had been sick since a week ago and now it was worrying everyone in the country. Jun had to fly from China to Korea, the moment he heard the news.

" We promise we won't hurt the Prince " One of the elderly mind smiled and bowed to the Chinese prince, who eyed each and every movement of the 6 people continuously. In case they hurt or touch him unappropriately. All the maids and servants were made touch wear smooth silk gloves, as a precautionary measure.

Jun gave a quick and short nod towards the other female- still keeping his eyes on Seungcheol- who was somehow fast asleep now.

" Prince Jun.. we need to return tomorrow. By all means you may return here whenever you want to.. but tomorrow is the opening of Children's education organisation and you've to be present there " One of Jun's companion whispered as low as he could. He didn't want to disturb the Prince nor was he interested in testing the Chinese Prince's limits.

Jun looked like he could murder someone now so the man bowed on his knees as if by instinct in front of the Chinese prince.Jun let out a sigh and gave a nod, with a wave of hand , they all were dispersed in a few moments.

Jun sighed again and walked closer to the bed - after everyone was gone for good - he settled down beside the elder and leaned down to place a gentle peck on the elder's forehead. He smiled when Seungcheol mumbled something inaudible and clutched onto his thumb like a baby.

" I've to leave now, Cheol " Jun whispered into the elder's - now red - ears. He quietly looked into Seungcheol's eyes which were now wide open yet still the sleepiness was obvious.

" Nooo..stay please " Seungcheol whined holding Jun's thumb tighter as he pouted up at the younger. The Chinese male just stared at the elder for a few moments before relenting and laying down beside the elder.

" You're such a baby " Jun chuckled, wrapping his arms around the small frame of the elder korean male and tucking his chin upon the elder's head. Seungcheol sighed in comfort and smiled but then he realised something.

" Junnie...won't you be sick? " Seungcheol asked as he looked up at Jun with those cute big camel eyes, they practically melted everyone and Jun was no exception.

" No baby " It kind of just slipped out but Jun was grateful that Seungcheol didn't pry on that particular nickname.

" Hm " Seungcheol rested his head on the younger's shoulder and closed his eyes, drifting off to land of dreams.

* * *

Xu Minghao, a normal Chinese person, got a job at the mansion of the Choi family. He knew that the Choi aka the rulers of the country- Korea, were good and kind rulers.

He'd seen the kind King and Queen yet he refused to believe that their youngest son was any different from the eldest. The royal family has three heirs- the eldest son, _**Seunghoon**_ , the middle son, _**Seungyoon**_ and the youngest son, **_Seungcheol_**.

The eldest son and the heir to the throne was known to be rude, cold, distant and selfish- he didn't know if it was true or not but there were rumors.

The second son, was known to be gentle and sweet, he was quite knowledgeable in all the world-wide studies.

The youngest son, known as the nation's prince because of his kind donations and personality. He's loved by everyone in the whole nation- there has to be no one that hates him.. except for himself. Minghao truly believes that he aka the youngest prince is faking his personality.

He grumbled to himself as he worked on cleaning the silverware inside the kitchen of the huge _ass_ mansion. He'd recently got a job of working as a cleaner in the kitchen of the royal mansion. He would've considered himself lucky but no he couldn't atleast not when he _has_ to see the youngest prince every now and then. Watch his fake smile and his fake everything!

" Minghao! Can you go to the Young prince's room and call him down for dinner? " The head servant of the whole mansion said- and no it wasn't a question.

" Yes sir " He bowed albeit reluctantly as he climbed the stairs with a slight frown gracing his face. His tall lanky self walked through the long corridor, stopping in front of a brown coloured shiny door. This was his stop.. he sighed.

He knocked for a few times but no one answered. _This is what I always say but no one believes me! This guy is probably awake and ignoring me on purpose!!! Aish!!_

He grumbled under his breath as he placed his hand on the silver knob which actually twisted when he tried to open it. The door wasn't locked, it was open. _How careless.._

" Wake up..Prince " he awkwardly muttered but that wasn't going to work obviously. He sighed and frowned, walking closer to the huge magnificent bed.

He removed the curtain of net and pushed it aside, noticing a _cutely annoying_ face of the little prince. The male looked cute no doubt when he was sleeping, his silky hair sprawled out on the soft pillows while his fingers curled around another pillow in his hold.

" Fucking wake up!! " Minghao yelled as he took away the pillow from the elder's hold. He heard the Prince whine and toss in his bed, it amused the Chinese male- he didn't know the elder would be like _this_ in bed, but then, the elder was sick so maybe that's the side effect of such long sickness.

" Ugh.." The elder male sat up, with his hair falling down on his forehead like curtains, his eyes still closed and he looked ready to fall back asleep.

Minghao crossed his arms and smirked at the _un-princely_ image of the elder male. Seungcheol really wanted - no- he needed sleep, after the long crying session. He patted his hand around the bed, trying to find the other man who was asleep with him.

" Where's Junnie? " Seungcheol mumbled as he slowly peeled his eyes open and looked beside beside his bed with a pout.

" Who the fuck is Junnie? " Seungcheol gasped as he snapped his head towards the unknown male.

" Don't curse " He mumbled and stared into an abyss of deep black eyes. _What?_

Seungcheol froze. He swore he had heard this voice before, the face too.. and not the actions. The actions didn't match his voice and face.

It really couldn't be.. his _lover._


End file.
